pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ford Gets Lucky
The sixteenth episode of Season 37. Ford experiences a day full of pure luck. Doofenshmirtz creates a slideshow of all his inventions to show evil professionals. This will be the first episode to re-introduce Wesley, Heidi, Dylan, Caleb, Jessie, Mallory, Haven, Megan, Ford, Katie, McKenna, Emily, and Cassie after a long break without them. Episode Summary Phineas was busy talking with Wesley, Heidi, Dylan, Caleb, Jessie, Mallory, Haven, Megan, Ford, Katie, McKenna, Emily, and Cassie. He wonders where they'd all been, because they haven't seen them in a really long time. Heidi said they were at a hotel in South Dakota. Ferb asked why. Dylan said it was because they all went on a youth group retreat with the Danville Church. Wesley said it was fun, inspiring, and interesting. Then, Ford said he was going to go walk around town. Phineas told him to have fun. Then, he wondered where Perry was. Perry entered his lair through... the hood of Jessie's sweatshirt? Somehow, it led him to his lair. Monogram said Doofenshmirtz was up all night on his computer. He doesn't know why, but it sounds like it may lead to something bad. He needs Perry to stop it before the viral scheme of Doofenshmirtz's could destroy the entire world. With Ford, he walks into town and finds a $100 bill on the ground. He buys a new Swiing gaming console. He was lucky enough that it came with New Mega Zario Sisters Swiing and the Mega Zario Space soundtrack. Then, Ford entered a sweepstakes for an iPad 3 and wins. But with Doofenshmirtz, he's about ready to show some evil professors from Evil University in Nebraska a presentation of his evil schemes. Then, Perry comes, gets trapped in a chair, and the presentation begins. Perry sits back in horror. Now, Ford is on is new iPad when he sees Train Trackers is pre-installed. Then, Ben Baxter from Huge-O-Records randomly gives him a Burger Queen meal. Includes a Woahpper, fries, and large strawberry shake. Ford said this was his luckiest day ever. After about halfway through the presentation, Perry escapes and starts to fight the evil scientists. The presentation is erased from Doofenshmirtz's My Documents folder, and he curses Perry the Platypus. Ford goes back home, satisfied with all his luck. Luckily, his parents were having boneless ribs for dinner. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Ben Baxter: "Aren't you a little young to be unsupervised on the streets?" *Ford: "Well, I don't think so," Ferb's Line "So, why were you in South Dakota?" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair The hood on Jessie's sweatshirt Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Ben Baxter appears ("Flop Starz") *Burger Queen is seen again ("Back to Canada") *Heidi, Cassie, Dylan, Ford, etc. have not been seen since "Back to School: the season finale" *The following Inators are shown in the presentation: **Magnetism Magnifier ("Rollercoaster") **Wood-Inator ("Are You My Mummy?") **Stalk-Inator ("So Long, Mario and Luigi") **Go-Away-Inator ("Candace Gets Busted") **Media-Erase-Inator ("Voyage to to Bottom of Buford") **Double-Inator ("Doofapus") **Deflate-Inator ("The Fast and the Phineas") **Stick-Inator ("Tri-Stone Area") **Sick-Inator ("Amanda's Inside Story") **Juice-Inator ("Delivery of Destiny") **Giant-Dog-Biscuit-Inator ("No More Bunny Business") **Gloom-Inator ("Leave the Busting to Us!") Allusions *'Wii': The Swiing is similar to the Wii *'Total Drama: Revenge of the Island': The name Swiing is similar to how they spoof the Wii on this TV show *'Burger King': Burger Queen is similar to Burger King. The Woahpper is based off the Whopper *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii': New Mega Zario Sisters Swiing is similar to this game *'Super Mario Galaxy': Mega Zario Space is similar to Super Mario Galaxy *'iPad 3': The iPad 3 is seen *'Subway Surfers': Train Trackers is similar to the title of this app Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37